X3
by ZeroZeroni
Summary: Logan meets two mutant orphans at the bar he met Rogue in. There is more to them than it seems. Better summary inside. I know it says Romance Action/Adventure, but there is slight drama and mystery, too. Please R&R my first movie fic!


Inside Summary-I really see no need for an inner summary. This is my first kind of movie fic. I just saw X2 and i knew i had an idea. This is what I would make if I was in charge of producing a threequel to X-Men and X2. Okay, in this fic Logan goes back to that bar thing he met Rogue at in the first movie. Don't ask why, he just does. There, he meets a thirteen year old girl who is a teleporter with a deadly attitude. He then meets her lethal weapon-like friend who has indestructable panther claws. There is a story behind both of the girls, and each one is dark. Please read and review! Not boring, i swear my cheese on it!-ZeroZeroni PS-the little opening thing below is being said by a girl's voice speaking in English with a German accent. Just tellin ya.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mutation. For a while now, there has been many controversies over if mutants are a new link in the genetic DNA evolution chain or if they are just dangerous monsters. So far, there have been situations to prove points  
to both sides of the controversy. But in my personal opinion, I think mutants are just normal people with spectacular abilities and are simply misuderstood. And that hurts, to be misunderstood in the way that they are. And if they have to suffer, everyone will suffer. I'm sure of it. And my  
friend and I will make sure of it. The world will suffer our pain.  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own any of the original X-Men people. I will make up some people here and there and there will be some cameo appearences of Jack McFarland, Will Trueman,(Will&Grace) Elliot Reed and John Dorion(Scrubs). But i do not own them either. i wish i did. J.D. is hot! ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
1. Nightdancer and Scratch Cat(rather short chapter)  
  
Logan had realized he needed moeny. He didn't want to keep relying on the institute to provide stuff. It made him seem over-dependant. He made up his mind and told Prof. X he was going away for a while and would be back soon. He was going back to the bar(i forgt what it's called) he first met Rogue in. He would see if he could still fight in that big cage without being recognized by the bar tender that threw him out for being a mutant.  
He walked into the bar and the sound of singing met his ears. He looked over at the bar and saw that there was a totaly different bar tender. It was a curly red-headed young woman. She had never seen him, and him her, so he knew she didn't know about him. She looked up and saw him looking at her and she smiled in a greeting. He returned it. Then he walked over to where a crowd of drunk and sober people were cheering two guys fighting.  
Logan looked to see the fight. The guy having the crap beat out of him looked pathetic. Logan could have easily deflected the other man's attack, but then again not everyone has his metal-laced bones and immediate healing power. As he waited for someone to give up, his eyes roamed to a stage. It must have recently been built, for it wasn't there at his last visit.  
The spotlight had been set upon a new singer. The one who was up when he walked in had left. The new singer waited as her singing partner got onto the stage. The girl who was already up there had short black hair that had red highlights running through it. Her eyes were golden and appeared sad, despite her smile. She had a long scar from a cut running from the left side of her forehead down to the bottom of her left eye. When she blinked, the hole in the scar created by her eye was filled in by the continuing scar on her eye lid. The girl who joined her had white-blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Her eyes were threatening.  
The black haired girl grabbed the mike stand to put it to her level. Then she cleared her throat and spoke. "Hello," she said. "I am singing to rais money for a charity. Please, if you would donate just a couple of dollars, even just fifty cents, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you," she said. Logan noticed her German accent. He expected the girl to have a horrid singing voice with her accent and all. But it wasn't bad at all. She and her singing partner sang in perfect sync together, thier voices complimenting each other. They sang Three Wooden Crosses. One of the men gave in and Logan accepted the new challenge. "There were three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway. Why there's not four of them, Heaven only knows. It's not what you take when you leave this world behind you. It's what you leave behind you when you go." As Logan was completely defeating his opposer, the blonde singer's eyes were on him. She began losing focus of what she was doing. As she sang, one of her canine teeth(eye teeth) was becoming visibly longer, followed by the other. Noticing this, the black haired girl smacked her in the arm, the watch on her wrist hitting her hard. The fangs shrank away. "--The preacher whispered can you see the promise land? As he placed that blood-stained bible in the hooker's hands. There were three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway. Why there's not four of them, Heaven only knows. It's not what you take when you leave this world behind you. It's what you leave behind you when you go. That's the story our preacher told last sunday, as he held that bllod-stained bible for all of us to see. Bless the farmer. The teacher. And the preacher...who gave this bible to my mama who read it to me. There were three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway. Why there's not four of them, now I guess we know. It's not what you get when you leave this world behind you. It's what you leave behind you when you go. There were three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway."  
  
After thier performance, the girls sat at the bar, sipping some strange concoction. The black haired girl looked to her left. There was an empty seat next to her, and next to it was Logan. She looked up at his face as he watched the TV on the wall. She was unaware that she was staring. She didn't even know why she was doing it. Logan turned his head to her. For a split second, thier eyes locked and she nervosuly turned her head away.  
Logan normaly wouldn't have done it, but there was something different about these girls. He stood up and moved to the seat next to her. Her breathing became fast. She thought maybe he was going to kidnap her, or hurt her or do something. Logan noticed her increasing tension.  
"I'm not going to stalk you or anything, kid," he said. She looked up at him. "Huh? Oh. It's nothing personal, it's just that there are a lot of drunken perverts running around here. It gets kind of scary," she said in her German accent. "I'm thirteen. I won't ask you how old you are. That's just rude and I don't wanna be nosey, either," she said. Logan watched as she took a drink of her drink. "What is that?" he said. "i dunno. I think it's some sorry excuse for whisky," she said, making a face. "Hey cutie," said a groggy man's voice behind the girl.  
"What do you want?" she said, her eyes narrowing and her hand slowly moving toward the pocket of her dancing dress. "Why don't you and your little friend Mandi come with me and my buddy. We'll go back to my apartment where we can be alone..." Logan couldn't stand this. "They're only thirteen. Why don't you back off?" he said. The blonde, Mandi, had been cracking her knuckles in an ominous way ever sinse the man came, and the other girl, Tia, had frozen with her hand almost to her pocket.  
"What are you a tough guy?" said the drunk perv. "No, I'm just trying to keep you from doing something that is extrememly nasty and that will hurt these kids," said Logan. He was quickly losing his short temper. "Please, um, sir, it's okay. He...he stalks us," said Mandi, speaking up. She had no accent. The man grabbed Tia's sholuder. "Come on," said the man. "No," she said. Her voice was low and dark. "What do you mean no?" he said. "I mean I have had enough," she said straight out and threateningly. The man showed no sign of caring. He pulled on her shoulder. "Your pissing me off," she said. "I don't think you want her to get pissed," said Mandi shakily. Logan looked at her. "What happens when she's pissed?" he asked. "You'll see," said Mandi, taking a drink.  
"I said come on," said the man. Logan and Tia had both had enough. Tia's eyes went blood red. Just when she was about to launch an attack on her stalker, the man pulled out a knife and went for Tia and Mandi's throats. The claws came out.  
Logan held one of his out toward the man's throat, his claws extended. He then realized the man's eyes were also on another. he followed the man's gaze to Mandi. She stood next to Logan(Mandi and Tia were very tall for thier age). Her eyes were shut tight and her cheeks were red with strain as she forced back a wimper of pain as a metal panther claw sprouted from above every finger nail on her right hand. Tia was still pissed.  
"You made me very mad. Now you will pay." Her black hair wipped in wind created by her anger. Beer mugs, bottles and shot glasses exploded around her, the liquid in them splattering in the air and being swept by winds. News papers and any other type of paper flew around in the sea of wind. The wind blew all the remaining people's hair and clothes. The watch was blown off Tia's wrist.  
Logan was squinting from the debris, so he wasn't sure he saw what he saw. But he did. Tia's black hair complimented her blue skin and her red lip stick. Her red finger nails also stood out. Her long, blue spaded tail jerked angrily from side to side.  
A bottle flew and broke against a wall, narrowly missing Tia. Then another came and Tia wasn't as lucky as before. The bottle hit her in the back of her head. It was still full of wine and very heavy, and she stumbled forward then fell. Logan retracted his claws. He gave one look at Tia and Mandi's stalker, then went to help Tia. Mandi's blue eyes flashed yellow and cat like and she hissed, scratching the man's face like a mad kitten. He ran off in horror.  
Logan grabbed Tia's watch and put it on her wrist, realizing it was what changed her image. Her blue skin turned normal and her spaded tail became hidden. Tia's vision became focused and she recalled Logan's sharp claws. She was numb. It was like her brain sent her limbs orders to move, but the orders never made it. Then Logan went to put his hand behind her head to see if she was cut. And she spazzed. She sat up bolt straight and scooted away from him. "You have big claws. Like knives. Stay away from me! Don't hurt me," she said. She buried her head in the baggy sweater she had put on earlier.  
"Look, kid, I told you before I won't do anything to you." "But your not normal," she said. "Yeah? Well, your a little different yourself, I'd say," he said. She looked up. He held his hand out to help her up. She hesitated, then she put her hand in his.  
He pulled her up and when she turned back to the bar, she met the end of a gun. "I'll let ya'll stay as long as you don't try anything funny," said the red-headed bar tender. "We won't do anything," said Mandi. "Yeah, we won't. We just need to sing here because we need the money," said Tia. The bar tender gave them all one last suspicious glare, then she dropped her(not loaded) gun. Tia and Mandi sat back down on thier bar stools, but Logan stayed standing.  
"You need money?" he asked them. They looked at him. "Yeah. But, you don't need to worry about that." Logan had made well over three thousand that night by fighting and winning. He could have gotten more, but he lost on purpose.  
"I can give you two money," he said. He had more than enough. "Reaylly?!" said Mandi. She loved money. "No, you really don't have to do that," said Tia, fighting back the impulse to hold her hand out for the cash. "I know I don't have to," said Logan. "But I'm going to."  
Logan had changed since the first time he met Rogue. He had been cold- hearted and insensitive. He didn't know why, but something had changed him. Maybe it was Rogue. Maybe it had been staying at the institute. Maybe Prof. X changed him. Or maybe it was because he and Scott had lost Jean a few months earlier.  
"No, your not," said Tia sternly. Logan took a $100 out of hi pocket and held it out to Tia. She sighed. "I would take it. I really would. And I know Mandi would take it in a New York minute. But we only take the money we earn. We use the word charity to draw givers in. We don't like jusy plain out accepting money from people we don't know," she said. "And besides, we don't have a house. We only take little money to buy small amounts of food because we don't have a place to put any big food or stuff," said Mandi.  
Logan thought for a moment. "Come with me," he said. Tia and Mandi's eyes widened as the recoiled back slightly. "No, I'm not like that. There's a place I know. It's a school for people like you. No one would make fun of you or hurt you or any thing like that." Tia and Mandi considered this. Was it a trick? Tia was hesitant, but Mandi felt that he was truthful. She didn't know why, but she sensed he was not going to hurt them.  
"I'll go," said Mandi. Tia slowly turned her head to her friend. "Tell me, Mandi, what do we know about this guy? Nothing. And the last stalker we had tricked us into going with him. Why wouldn't he do the same? Or do you..." "Yeah. I sense it. He's good." Tia knew not to doubt Mandi's feelings, and Mandi not to doubt Tia's. It was like a shared ability.  
"Alright," said Tia. "I'll go, too." Logan stood up, and the girls did, too. When she stood up, something dropped out of Tia's pocket. She bent down and picked it up. It was another watch. "I carry an extra. It's kind of important if you look like I do," she said.  
  
Logan lead Mandi and Tia to his car. Actualy, it was Scott's car. He just took it. As they got into the car, something suddenly jolted Mandi's memory. "Oh, crap!" she said. "What? Did you forget something?" said Logan. "We own nothing to forget," said Tia. "No! I forgot some one," she said. It took Tia a minute for it to fully register. "Oh yeah! Shevi(pronounced like the car Chevy)! We forgot about Shevi and her puppy!" said Tia. "You have a Chevy and a puppy?" said Logan. "No, not a Chevy! Shevi! She's our...our, well I don't know what she is, but she is kind of like our godmother," said Mandi.  
Mandi looked at Tia. "Can you get her?" she said. "We don't have enough time," said Logan. "That bar tender woman will be told we were in there and did some violent stuff and she'll be after us with a gun," he said. "It won't take long. Just don't talk to me," said Tia. "Excuse me?" he said. "Be quiet!" Mandi hissed as Tia closed her eyes. She brought her hands to her temples, inhaled then exhaled a deep breath.  
"What is she doing?" hissed Logan. "She's telepathic. Well, sort of." "How can you be sort of telepathic? You either are or you aren't--" "Shhh!" said Tia shortly. Images zoomed by in Tia's mind as she tried to find Shevi. There were images of people, dogs, cats, rats, cars, planes, but no Shevi.  
"Is she okay?" asked Logan. "I don't know," said Mandi. Tia was making little groaning sounds as if in pain and was breathing heavily. "Maybe you should snap her out of it," said Logan. "How?" Logan wasn't sure. He edged a little closer to her, and he slowly extended his hand to her. He was just about to shake her shoulder when the sound of a British woman's voice rang. "No! Don't touch her!"  
The woman came running toward them, a little dog running behind her. "Look lady, I wasn't gonna hurt her," siad Logan. "I'm sure not intentionaly you weren't," she said. "She's in a trance. I'm sure that asn't what she was going for, but now she's stuck in it," said the woman.(she looked like Daphne Moon from Fraiser and her doggy looked like Fraiser's dog, Eddie.) "You could have done damage to her mind if you disturbed her. It takes a certain way to jerk her from a trance. What was she trying to do?" she asked as she knelt down in front of the wimpering and slightly shaking child. "She was looking for you," said Mandi. "Wait, your Shevi?" said Logan  
Shevi paid no attention to Logan. Shevi closed her eyes and placed the tips of her fingers on Tia's forehead. When she made contact, Tia shuddered slightly. Shevi's voice rang in Tia's mind. You can come back now. Tia, come back. It's Shevi. I'm here now.  
Tia's eyes fluttered then opened. "Shevi, I had it. I know I did. But I lost it. It was just out of reach..." Shevi stood up and held out her hand to Logan. "Sorry. I did not introduce myself. My name is Shevi Blue. I met the girls at thier orphanage. That's where Tia got that scar," she said. She was refering to the one on her face. "I don't even know thier names. If you let me explain whay I have them--" "No need. I read minds." She smiled at him. Then she pointed at Mandi. "The blond has a power to retarct metal can't claws into her finger nails. She also has some charecteristics of a cat. Her name is Mandi. We don't know her last name. Her alias or nickname is Scratch Cat. Appropriate, don't you think?" Mandi smiled and revealed ten shining metal claws, five on each hand. "And this is Tia. She is obviously German, and she is afraid to trust anyone with her last name. Her appearence is rather odd. I have powers to conceal things like her looks. I placed this concealer in two watches. She must wear one at all times, or her form will be revealed. She carries and extra. She has a weapon she made for protection. She carries it in her pocket. It's one of those ribons on a stick that dancers use. She made it so little particles in the ribon fiber would stand striat and be pointed. So it's like a spiked whip. She also has telekenisis and sort of telepathic powers. Her alias is Nightdancer." She looked at Mandi, who had coughed purposly for attention.  
Mandi snapped her fingers on one hand. A tiny flame appeared on her index finger. She held it up and blew on it, making it grow. Then she snuffed it with her thumb. "Oh yes," said Shevi. "Mandi has the power to create and minipulate fire." Mandi blew some smoke from her index. "Well, off to the institute, then?" said Shevi. Her Eddie-like dog yipped to be held. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________  
  
A/N-I just wanna say that I watch the animated X-Men series, and Kurt has a thing called a holowatch that he wears and it makes him look normal. I don't know where they come from or w/e, so i made it up because I want it in my story. Anyway, I hope u liked the first chapter. Please review, and no flaming! Hey, if u read in the X-Men Evolution section, look for my fic. It will be out soon. There will also be animated versions of Tia and Mandi in it. I'm not too sure if I'll put Shevi and her dog in or not. Well, gtg make more fics! C ya! E-mail me at either GIR243@aol.com or NightDancer22@aol.com. Buh-bye!-ZeroZeroni 


End file.
